Spring Breakers 2: Return of the Parties
by babyasparagus
Summary: Just when you thought these girls couldn't get any worse they come back badder than ever.
1. Prologue

Spring Breakers 2: Return of the Parties.

Prologue -

I'll never forget this trip. I think we found ourselves here. We finally got to  
>see some other parts of the world. We saw some beautiful things here. Things<br>we'll never forget. We got to let loose. God, I can't believe how many new  
>friends we made. Friends from all over the place. I mean everyone was so sweet<br>here. So warm and friendly. I know we made friends that will last us a  
>lifetime. We met people who are just like us. People the same as us. Everyone<br>was just trying to find themselves. It was way more than just having a good  
>time. We see things different now. More colours, more love, more understanding.<br>God, it's so nice to get a break from my uni for a little while. I know we have  
>to go back to school, but we'll always remember this trip. Something so<br>amazing, magical. Something so beautiful. Feels as if the world is perfect.  
>Like it's never gonna end. Spring Break Forever ya'll.<p> 


	2. Ride Home

Chapter One Ride Home:

The highway was packed. Spring Breakers were going home again. Candy was leaning against the back of the leather car seat, eye shuts and wind in hair. Brit was driving the car one hand on the wheel and one hand brushing through her hair.  
>"I can't believe we have to go back to school" Brit moaned.<br>"Yeah, those 2 weeks just flew by" Candy sat up and opened her eyes blinking in the sunlight.  
>"At least we'll get to see Faith and Cotty right?"<br>"Oh c'mon Brit, Faith just completely chickened out over nothing and we saw Cotty 2 days ago. Don't act like you wanna leave"

"You're right, I don't. But we didn't wanna stay around when that crap was going on with the murder investigations."  
>"Whatever, they're not gonna track it back to two college students on spring break."<br>"Obviously, anyway let's go stop for tacos. Mama needs her food" Brit laughed and stopped her car in Taco Bell car park.  
>Brit and Candy stepped out of the red sports car and put there sunglasses on.<br>They walked into Taco Bell and ordered way too much food for them both. They sat down and Brit slid the money over the table. There must have been thousands of it.  
>"We have Alien to thank for all this" Candy smirked kissing the notes.<br>"Look at this shit! Look at all my shit!" Brit imitated Alien.  
>The girls erupted in laughter.<br>"Rest in peace Mr Alien" Candy pouted her lips and then smiled.  
>"Come on Cand we better get back on the road." Brit grabbed the money and took one last bit of the taco.<p>

Faith looked in the mirror and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She put on her shorts and tank top and walked into Cotty's dorm room that she shared with Brit and Candy yet Cotty was the only one in there draped across the sofa almost looking dead.  
>Faith shook Cotty awake.<br>"Wake up! Cotty!" Faith kept shaking her until she stirred.  
>"Faith, I have a headache go away." Cotty sat up rubbing her forehead.<br>"Our first day back today, we have class in 3 hours." Faith sat down next to her.  
>"I'm not mentally prepared for this crap" Cotty opened her eyes squinting at Faith.<br>"Have you heard from Brit and Candy?" Faith asked.  
>"Not at all" Cotty replied taking a sip from last night's forgotten vodka.<br>Faith bit her lip. She then grabbed Cotty's drink away.  
>"We don't need you going to class drunk go have a shower and I'll clean up."<br>Cotty got up and walked into the bathroom whilst Faith cleaned up best she could.  
>Cotty came out dressed in a cropped top and shorts with vans.<br>Just as she did the front door opened. Cotty and Faith looked towards it to see who it could be.  
>Brit and Candy walked in looking radiant as ever.<br>"We're back!" Brit screamed running into a group hug with Cotty and Faith.  
>Candy stood in the door and waited until they looked at her.<br>"And we have money galore bitches!" Candy screamed happily throwing thousands of dollars everywhere.  
>Faith looked nervous again.<br>"Where did you get this money from?" Faith asked.  
>"Alien" Candy replied lying in it and rolling about.<br>"How is he?" Faith asked watching the girls rolling in the money.  
>"Six feet under." Brit replied, Faith and Cotty looked shocked.<br>"Big Arch killed him, but we killed Big Arch." Candy explained.  
>"Oh my god, you badass bitches!" Cotty laughed hugging Brit and Candy.<br>Faith couldn't believe what she had heard.  
>"I have to go to class I'll see you guys later" Faith ran out.<br>"What's her deal?" Brit wondered.  
>"Too hard-core for her Brit" Candy giggled.<p> 


	3. The Monsters

Chapter 2 The Monsters  
>The girls went to their first class of the day. Brit in English, Candy in Medical Care, Faith in Psychology and Cotty in Music.<br>After class the girls met up for lunch.  
>"Faith why did you run off earlier?" Brit asked Faith eating a burger.<br>"Because you guys killed someone and you've taken Alien's guns, his money, his everything" Faith replied as if it was obvious.  
>"Faith. The man we killed was the one that tried to kill us, the one who shot Cotty! It was us or him! And Alien wouldn't have missed it! He died!" Candy hissed.<br>"I'm sorry but you have changed" Faith looked at her food.  
>"No we haven't we have always been like this, we're know it's hard for you Faith but you have to get over this ok? It's done" Brit put her hand on Faith's shoulder.<br>"You're right I'm sorry" Faith smiled sadly.  
>"What do you guys even have?" Cotty asked her mouth full of fries.<br>"From Alien, 600 million dollars, keys to his house in England, Spain and New York and 12 guns. From Big Arch 500 million dollars, a car, a key to his house in California and Iceland, keys to his private jet and 3 guns." Brit lists on her fingers.  
>"This makes us fucking billionaires!" Candy screams.<p>

"After our next class I demand shopping!" Cotty claps.

"Promise you won't become airheads" Faith giggles.  
>"We promise!" Brit and Candy say at the same time.<br>After their second classes the girls meet up outside the university's main building.  
>Brit and Candy grab Faith and Cotty's hands and take them to the red Ferrari.<br>"Jesus Christ!" Cotty jumped in the back seat.  
>"This car is so beautiful!" Faith ran and sat next to Cotty.<br>Brit got in the drivers seat and Candy in the passenger seat.  
>"SPRING BREAK FOREVER!" They all yell simultaneously.<br>"Now you really can pause life Faith" Candy laughs as they pull out of the parking lot.


	4. Shopping Trip

Chapter 3 Shopping Trip

They parked the car and entered the mall practically bursting with excitement.  
>"We all have 500,000 each so where do we even start?!" Faith looked around dazed.<p>

The girls looked around trying to decide.  
>"Victoria's secret! And the last one there is a ratchet poor bitch" Brit ran across the malls shiny marble floors to the entrance of the shops.<p>

"I need some underwear if I'm honest" Cotty said out of breath.  
>"Like you actually wear it" Candy chuckled running down one of the aisles.<br>"Take that back bitch!" Cotty jokily insult Candy and chased after her.

The girls sat down in McDonalds, worn out from 4 hours worth of shopping.  
>"I have never bought this much before" Cotty bit into her cheeseburger.<br>"I have so much new stuff I feel like a celebrity or something" Brit laughed.  
>"We bought Loubitons for Christ sake!" Faith slid them out her feet and did various poses.<br>"Well done Faith, top modelling" Cotty clapped.  
>"Ugh if I'm honest I'm glad you guys did what you did. We don't have to do another crime again" Faith admitted.<br>"Right" Candy smiled. Faith was unsure if she meant it or not though.  
>"Whatever let's go back I heard the first party of the year is about to start and I am in need of some fun" Brit stood up and slung the shopping bags over her shoulders.<p>

Life seemed perfect to the girls right now.


	5. Party

Chapter 4 Party

Faith entered the party scene and saw her 3 best friends Candy, Cotty and Brit already partying.  
>Brit spotted Faith and ran over.<br>"C'mon Faith! It feels like spring break again or something!" Brit grabbed her hand and forced her to dance.  
>Faith loosened up a little bit and decided to stop worrying about the money.<p>

April 24th 6am  
>Cotty woke up her head feeling like a million people had beaten her up the previous night before. She looked at the clock and realized classes started in just under 2 hours.<br>"Shit" She muttered.  
>"We need to get out of here Brit!" Candy hissed.<br>"We have to play it cool we can't run forever!" Brit replied.  
>"Are you serious our fingerprints are all over the fucking place!"<br>"All the stuff we touched is here with us!"  
>"They'll DNA test the bullets found it'll have our fingerprints that put the bullets into the gun!"<br>"Fingerprints fade after 7 days! It's already been 6 they don't have much time!"  
>"They might already be on their way!"<br>"Then it wouldn't be on the news would it?"  
>"Guys what are you talking about?" Cotty got up and walked over to the girls who didn't realize she'd been listening.<br>"The CIA are involved now" Candy hissed.  
>"Act normal hide the money that's all I got c'mon school is only a month and half we'll go travelling for the summer they won't know we mustn't ever speak of it. Okay?" Cotty ranted.<br>"Okay" Candy and Brit answered simultaneously.  
>"And don't tell Faith, now let's get ready for class" Cotty grabbed her shoes and walked back to the dorm.<p> 


	6. Panic

Chapter 5 Panic

April 27th 2013  
>"The first week after Spring Break is always the hardest" Faith sighed unlocking the door to her dorm.<br>"Tell me about it" Her roommate Emma replied sitting on her bed and emptying the contents of her bag on the floor.

A few seconds later Cotty and Candy ran in.  
>"Faith we need to talk to you" They grabbed her arms and basically dragged her as fast as they could down the corridor.<br>"Guys what's going on?" Faith asked.  
>"We need to find Brit" Cotty answered cryptically.<br>They spotted her making out with some boy on the bench outside the college.  
>"Brit!" Candy ran over to her and muttered something in ear.<br>Brit smiled at the boy and then ran over to the other 2.  
>They rushed back to the dorm room.<br>Cotty grabbed the TV remote and un-paused the TV. There were images of 2 girls in ski-masks on CCTV footage of Big Arch's mansion.  
>"SHIT!" Brit exclaimed.<br>"They won't know it's us. See It clearly says 'Unknown Girls' it's been 9 days the fingerprints are gone" Candy bit her fingernail.  
>"The CIA won't just give up that easily. We'll get done for muggings too and stealing cars and doing drugs. We'll be locked up forever." Cotty added.<br>"We can't run it will draw too much attention to us" Faith muttered. "if you had left alien when I did for god's sake!"  
>Brit grabbed Faith's collar.<br>"Then you wouldn't have all that fancy shit in your fucking dorm room would you Faith? So don't make out that just because you didn't do the crimes and because you pray 10 minutes a day that you have nothing to do with it because you had no problem with what we did when you were spending the money did you?" Brit looked Faith dead in the eyes and then threw her to the floor.  
>"I say we leave as soon as summer hits go travelling, reconnect as friends again" Candy proposes. "C'mon we've been friends since we were 11. THAT'S 8 YEARS! Don't throw all that away because of this!"<br>"We can buy a hippie van and travel the 50 states!" Cotty laughs helping Faith on her feet.  
>"Go to Paris and Rome" Faith tries to mend things smiling at Brit.<br>"London, even" Brit smiles grabbing Faith's hand.


	7. Faith

Chapter 6 Faith  
>April 27th 2013 9pm<br>"Hey Grandma" Faith laughs into the phone sitting outside her dorm room.  
>"Hello sweetie! How's my little Faith?"<br>"I'm good, got lots of studying you know"  
>"Yes of course darling, how was your little trip?"<br>"It was great, it really changed me as a person. Definitely Brit, Candy and Cotty too"  
>"That's great Faith!"<br>"Grandma"  
>"Yes honey?"<br>"Would you still love me if I was a bad person?"  
>"Of course sweetie! What's the matter?"<br>"Nothing just curious Grandmamma"  
>"Anyway Faith you could never be a bad person"<br>Faith laughed and then saw Brit and Cotty down the corridor.  
>"I have to go now, I love you"<br>"I love you too darling, ring me soon!"  
>"I will" Faith hung up the phone and stood up.<br>"Hey girl! Who was you on the phone too?" Brit ruffled Faith's hair.  
>"My grandma" Faith followed the other two girls back to Candy and Brit's room.<br>"Sweet" Brit laughed.  
>They entered the room.<br>Candy was sat watching Beavis and Butthead whilst rolling some joints.  
>"Candy!" Cotty rolled onto the sofa and kissed her cheek.<br>"Hey girls! How's the Christianity going Faith?" Candy laughed.  
>"Good" Faith sat down forcing a smile.<p>

Brit inhaled a deep drag of her joint and looked at Faith.  
>"Serious question Faith, have you not done anything with anyone?" Brit asked.<br>"I'm staying a virgin until marriage you know that" Faith replied.  
>"What the fuck" Cotty laughed.<br>"Not even oral?" Brit asked taking another drag.  
>"No!" Faith replied lighting a cigarette.<br>"Oh come on Faith we've nearly finished our first year of college, 19 years old! You can't stay virginal forever" Candy rolled her eyes.  
>"I can and I will" Faith crossed her arms<p> 


End file.
